Same Enemy
by oneterrorist
Summary: Shinobu and Misaki meet at M university and become friends. Their semes get jealous. And they also have Hiroki as their teacher. Misaki already knows about him and Usagi, Shinobu... well, Shinobu has always hated him
1. Chapter 1

**Gaaa~ I don't know how I even started writing this :S well, ignore xD**

**Parings:**** MiyagixShinobu, UsagixMisaki and deep friendship between the ukes :D**

**Summary:**** Shinobu starts taking literature classes, but because of an incident, he now has to temporarily take his class at M University. That's where he meets Misaki and have Kamijou as their professor.**

**They may be out of character, and like i said before, of course they will somewhat be, i wasnt the one who made them :O**

For two weeks, M and T University students would take the literature morning classes together, since for some unknown reason, their professor had died and they still didn't had another replacement.

**

Sumi was absent from school because he went on a business trip with his father for 10 days. Misaki was alone again, like the first couple of days when he barely came to this school.

The students who knew knothing about the rumors about M University, sat down at whichever empty seat and most of the girls who knew each other started with the gossip that Misaki was gay. Everyone that was new heard about it and he could feel all the eyes staring down at him.

He suddenly heard a loud noise near him. A boy with light brown hair sat down next to him. Obviously, the boy had also heard the so-called rumor, but he didn't care since he himself was homosexual and it wasn't a rumor, it was a fact.

"Good Morning," Misaki said out of nowhere. He was nervous, like he always was with people he'd never met before, but also relieved that he wasn't left alone.

Shinobu stared at Misaki for seconds and turned around, completely ignoring him.

Someone opened the door, making a loud noise, catching everyone's attention, making them go silent. It was that rumored Kamijou the Devil.

As soon as both, Misaki and Shinobu, saw him, both their faces filled with disgust, and made a small "ugh" sound.

Misaki had already heard from Akihiko that he and Hiroki had once had sex, and Shinobu, just didn't like how he was always with his beloved Miyagi. Both boys were now filled with jealousy.

They turned to face each other with a blank face and let out a small chuckle. Laughing at each others' jealousy.

"I'm Takatsuki Shinobu, you can just call me Shinobu," he said almost whispering.

"Takahashi Misaki, nice to meet you and Misaki is also fine," he said as low as he could, but Hiroki had already started his lesson, and had heard them, but decided to let it go just this once.

Fifteen minutes had seen since class started and Shinobu whispered, "Hey, Misaki, why did you made that face when you saw him" the younger boy asked as he tiltled his head toward Hiroki.

Misaki blushed instantly, he didn't know what to say and he definately wasnt going to say that that man had had sex with his lover... Lover. That word made him panic like everytime he thought about it.

_Lover, hahaha there's no way. Ha... but I've had sex with him, and even gone on a date, and more sex countless of times... Gaah! That makes me gay... no no no wait. I. Am. Not. Gay._

Misaki had this thoughts revolve around his head and million others.

Shinobu finally knew how Miyagi felt when he teased Hiroki. He tried to keep himself from laughing at Misaki, who was so easily read and flustered, and made many different and weird faces.

"N-no, it's nothing, it's just that... that a friend of mine had a relationship with him... " Misaki said the first thing that came to his mind.

Shinobu glared at him suspisiously and leaned forward to Misaki's ear and whispered, "relationship? Do you mean sex? And is he your boyfriend?" On the outside he was expresionless, but inside, the young boy was really amused.

_Bulls eyes_ Misaki thought.

"Hahaha, of course not," he laughed nervously and then continued 'laughing,' but this time higher and louder.

Horki instantly turned his attention to the two young boys. He grapped the two closest books and threw them. Misaki was an easy target, but as for Shinobu, it was the opposite. He dodged it, and landed on the girls' desk from behind.

"Did you see that, that was so cool!"

"Kyaa~, he's so good-looking."

"Who is he?"

"He's Shinobu Takatsuki-kun."

"I heard he's from a wealthy family."

"No way!"

"Yeah, and I think he's also the Dean's son..." All the classrom stared and talked about Shinobu.

Misaki couldn't believe it, he thought he was just a commoner like him, so he asked, "is that true?"

"Yeah," Shinobu responded with his robot face as he was still glaring at Hiroki.

Misaki could feel the tension between the other two ukes, but Hiroki clearly ignored him and continued with his lesson as soon as he shut everyone up.

_How can Miyagi stand such a brat like him..._

**

Misaki and Shinobu had grown quite friendly and after their classes were over, they went to a store and bought some pocky and gum and then headed to the train station.

On the way there, Misaki felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence. "Say, why were you glaring at Kamijou-sensei the whole time?" Misaki asked not looking at Shinobu straight to face since he somehow was scared of his glare.

"You didn't answer my questions either," he replied also not looking at Misaki and not changing his expression.

"y-yes..."Misaki said nervously and added, "that's for the two questions."

"It was somewhat obvious considering that Hiroki is a whore;" still not showing Misaki another expression.

"Why do you think that?" The older boy asked filled with curiousity.

"Whenever I go to Miyagi's office, they are always one on top of the other," Shinobu said while finally changing his expression, which clearly showed he was jealous, and even Misaki could tell that much.

"Why do you care fo- Wait, what!? Miyagi-sensei, does that mean you're gay!?" He said bluntly, not caring if his shock was obvious or not.

"He _is MY_ lover,"Shinobu said 'my' different from the other words, looking directly at Misaki's green eyes, as if warning him to stay away from him.

"i-i see.." Misaki said, with no other words to think of saying until they reached the train station.

"This is were we part," Misaki said standing infront of Shinobu, "I'll see you tomowwow, Shinobu," the dark brown hair boy said with a grin on his face and the other teen couldn't help but smile himself.

Gaa~ after i don't how many years it's been (i like to exaggerate) i finally updated it, i have to thank **rebeccasanfujieijilvr **because she revived my will to type xD I'll probably update again on Tuesday... tomorrows lazy day, Monday i have to go to the doctor and Tuesday... well i get to update this story :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here like I promised :D Also, I'll make the chapters a lot shorter... I think :S**

**---***

"What took you so long?" The seme asked angrily and annoyed.

Misaki was nervous and knew he had to answer fast before he'll get assaulted. "Well, you see M University and T University will be having their literature classes together and... Well... " The boy got goosebumps as he saw his lover looking at him with an intense look. "and, then I started talking to a boy who sat next to me after class, so I guess..."

_GAKI_, Akihiko was taking some steps towards Misaki. The boy stepped back until there was no place left to escape. "I ran out of time, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Usagi-san."

Akihiko, slamming his hand onto the wall and leaning his head forward, causing Misaki to look away. At the sight of this, the taller male grabbed his chin to made the boy look at him and said, "stay away from him;" with a firm, yet determined voice.

"But Usagi-san..." Misaki immediately protested and was interrupted.

"He definitely wants to make a pass on you, I bet he's gay..."

"He is! But..." Misaki snapped.

"See? His intentions are too obvious." Akihiko said as he roughly captured the young boys' lips, forcing his tongue into Misaki's mouth.

Misaki was set free and still protested, "He already has a lover! And stop assuming everyone is a pervert like you!" Misaki still didn't give up on this arguement and looked directly at his lover, with determined green eyes.

With eyes wide open, Akihiko took a few seconds to compose his face and said, "Have you met him?"

"Yes... no.. I mean, yes, but not actually met him, but I know who he is. He's Miyagi-sensei, Kamijou-sensei is his assistant at the university, though I've never seen him, but I've heard of him."

"Miyagi, huh?" Akihiko repeated his name, as if he were doubting Misaki, but he suddenly said, "Fin, I'm hungry, can you make something to eat?"

There was no doubt about it, Akihiko has retreated from the battle he had just lost, but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

**

The next morning at the university, in Hiroki and Miyagi's office, both men were already there, getting ready for their class.

Hiroki suddenly said, "Hey, Proffesor Miyagi, did you know that your kid is having some classes here?"

_Kid? Does he mean Shinobu-chin_

"Huh? He's here?" Miyagi answered with another question as he put his palm on his face and sighed.

_This will definitely bring trouble._

"Yeah, and he's always glaring at me, it quite bothersome. He also seems to have gotten quite friendly with Misaki Takahashi, they're always interrupting my lesson."

"Oh, I see," Miyagi said, trying to make his voice and face indifferent.

"It seems that they left home together yesterday, I saw them as I was leaving."

The room fell silent for a moment, but then the bell rang and it was time for their class.

_Wait... so that's why he came late yesterday, but he had said he only went to buy some stuff at the store with someone his own age... No, I can't be thinking like that, I can finally watch over him. Gah! Now I sound like a stalker! I can't be here sulking, gotta get to class._

Miyagi left their office, the way he had left it. Normally, when he gets frustrated and throws books around, picks them up later, but right now he didn't feel like it and was almost late to give his lesson.

**---***

**So here it is, please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobu and Misaki still talked in Hiroki's class. Misaki tried not to, but Shinobu didn't care whether Hiroki listened to them or not. Hiroki got mad when he heard them talking and started to throw books, chalks, erasers, and everything he could lay his hands on, but what got him madder was that Shinobu would easily avoid them and stared at him for a second and then continue talking or dazing off after a while.

It wasn't so bad since Shinobu wasn't the talking type, but he sure daydreamed a lot, but Hiroki couldn't stand people who took literature half-heartedly.

**

Misaki had a second class and as for Hiroki, he was having his homemade bento made with love by Nowaki, but he was desturbed by a person that set step into his office without even knocking.

"What do you want here?" Miroki said annoyed after he had swallowed.

"Do you know Takatsuki Shinobu?" Akihiko asked with a serious face as soon as he was his childhood friend.

_Great, now what did this brat do to make him like this. Ugh, more problems..._

"Yeah, why?"

"How's he like with Misaki?"

"eh? You mean Takahashi Misaki?"

"Yeah, him"

"They always interrupt my lesson, they keep on talking and talking like girls, but seriously, that Takatsuki brat really pisses me off even more, like he's doing it on purpose."

"..."

Hiroki was now lost in his own thoughts and kept talking.

"No! I'm sure he's doing it on purpose. Just because of that misunderstanding with Miyagi, now he's holding a grudge against me..."

Hiroki finally came to his senses and saw Akihiko looking at him suspiciosly and raised an eyebrow. Then realised that he had same more that enough.

"Forget everything I just said. Everything!"

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You aren't drunk, right?"

"What the... Hell no! I'm at my work right now!"

"so where is he now?" Akihiko changed the subject, sounding as if Hiroki hadn't said anyhting.

_Huh? Who is 'he?'_

"Oh, he must have already gone home, why? Do you want to talk to him?"

"Not really, I just want to see how he looks like..."

"Oi, Hiroki, you know Miyagi-sensei, right?"

_What? Miyagi? He asked for both, so he probably also know about them..._

"I think he should be coming in about five minutes."

*Sound of Door opening*

"Kamijou~!" A black haired man yelled as he entered their office and saw a tall man, about his height, glaring at him.

Miyagi knew that this was the time he should act like the adult he was. "oh... I'm Miyagi Yoh, I'm the proffesor of the literature department," he said with a completely different tone of voice that he would only use when he was serious.

"I'm Usami Akihiko," he said with an indifferent look

"Perfect timing, Proffesor Miyagi, I need help with these reports," Hiroki interrupted, not caring if the taller men were still talking.

"Hiroki, I'm leaving," Akihiko said as he walked towards the door, but before leaving, he took one last glance at Miyagi, and started doubting if that kid was really going out with that man.

**---***

**Bleh, too lazy to continue :O I'll update at least once a week. If someone has more ideas, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll try to put them in somewhere in the story... **

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleh, forget what i said... I'll correct myself, "I'll TRY to update once a week" xD**

**Yeah, that much better xD**

**Sorry for the misspelled words, it's not that I don't know how to spell, more like I don't watch the screen while I'm typing this from my notebook...**

**---****

All classes had ended and Akihiko headed to his car, when from the corner of his eye, he saw some he wasn't supposed to.

Misaki was finally coming out and was laughing. Akihiko thought it was weird because he knew Sumi wouldn't go to class and Hiroki had just told him Shinobu wasn't at school.

From Misaki's side, a boy about his same height with light brown hair appeared besides him.

_This must be the Shinobu brat, he looks even younger than Misaki, and also Miyagi looks or maybe is older that me and Misaki still complains about our age difference..._

Shinobu said something and Misaki laughed even louder, making Akihiko snap with jealousy and walk forward and grabbed Misaki by the wrist.

"We're going home."

"W-wait, let me go!" Misaki struggled, but it was worthless, like always.

_Wait, has this happened before? Is this the so-called deja vu?_ Misaki thought.

Misaki gave up on struggling on the older mans' strong arms and followed to the car.

"I'm sorry, Shinobu, I'll talk to you later." Misaki said as he entered the red sports car.

Shinobu stood surprised, as he watched his fellow uke leave with the famous novelist, Usami Akihiko.

**

_Click_

The door of Misagi's apartment opened. He looked towards the door, as he put down his cigarette and saw his beloved walking into his apartment.

Automatically, Shinobu took off his shoes and said, "I'm home," with his usual face.

"Okairi, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu went directly to Miyagi and sat down besides him, thighs against each other.

"Hey, Shinobu, I heard that you were causing Hiroki some trouble in his class," Miyagi lit another cigarette and put it in his mouth as he stood up.

"Hiroki? You mean, you're already close with him enough to call him by his name!?"

"That's not the point here, Shinobu... Stop avoiding this topic."

"You're one to talk! You never give me a serious answer!"

Shinobu, still sitting down, was pulled a little up, making it more comfortable for Miyagi to catch his young lovers' lips. Shinobu didn't struggle much, and began deepening the kiss.

Miyagi pulled apart, leaving a string of saliva from mouth to mouth, and said, "You just to hear me repeat myself, right?"

"W-what!? See, you're never serious!"

Miyagi took a step forward, making Shinou lean back in the couch. Miyagi's knee between the boys' legs and slowly, he moved his knee forward to rub against Shinobu's manhood.

Shinobu blushed, but he obviously wasn't in the mood for any of that right now.

He pulled the boys face closer to his, capturing his lips in an instant, again.

Shinobu's mouth was finally free and Miyagi just pulled a few inches back and said, "You know I love you, Shinobu-chin," and then he gave him just a little pop-kiss, that made him blush even more that the first one.

As fast as always, Shinobu's mood changed again, "But y-!"

Miyagi cut off in the middle of his sentence and said, "and you?" He was now pissed off.

"Huh!? What about me!? You're the one wh-"

Again, his sentence was cut by a voice that was louder than his, "so what about your new little friend, how come I never heard of him from you!?"

"How come!? Because you've never asked and besides, you would've gotten bored if I had told you..."

"I never ask!? Shouldn't it be obvious I would want to know whose friends with the one I love, and would _not_ be bored hearing your interests, of course they convern me. Remember you're mine!"

_What am I doing? Uggh *pacepalm* Whenever it's with him, I can never control myself. What am I saying, aren't I an adult already? What's wrong with me!?_

"So I'm yours?" Shinobu was still grabbing onto Miyagi's sleeve, only that now it wasn't as rough..

"N-no, geez... really, what am I..." a faint blush, almost not noticable, made its way on Miyagi's clear skin. Fortunately, Shinobu didn't notice it and was more concerned about controlling his own dark blush. The older man first calmed himself, giving himself some time to think and in a couple of seconds later, he spoke again, "What I really mean was that; yes, you're mine. You got a problem with that?" The older man said in a confident tone, but was totally afraid to hear his lovers' response.

Too anxious to wait for his lovers' response, he started walking towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee and made Shinobu let go of his sleeve.

The boy was really happy and glad when he heard those 'romantic' words, or so he though, of his most loved person, that he only showed it through his deep red blush.

As he saw Miyagi go away from him, he, in a flash, stood up, went a couple of steps forward and got a hold of his beloved, with a tight hug from behind, almost making the older man fall.

"I'm yours, right? So... Miyagi, let's have sex.." Shinobu said as he pressed his face on Miyagi's back to hide his emberrassement.

There was an awkward moment for a while, until Miyagi turned around and embraced his cute uke into a strong yet gentle hug and then threw him to the floor, using the lower part of the couch as Shinobu's pillow during the process...

**---****

**I AM REALLY SORRY... its been almost five months since I've updated u.u**

**I didn't have internet u.u bleh, whatever... Review ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I MADE YOU ALL WAIT u.u**

**I had thought about rashly ending this fanfic, but when I looked at my notebook, I still had 10 more pages written for this fanfiction **

**I probably WON'T update every year like I did this time, but more often, now I do promise, but what made me continue this was that even recently I has receiving email that people subscribed to my story, which encouraged me and also that a friend at school started talking about fanfictions and it got my motivation up :DDD**

**Sorry for rambling, now onto the story ;D**

Both men barely fit on the couch, not caring about the mess that has just made. Shinobu's back was towards his lover, as Miyagi gentle caressed his silky hair for a long time.

"His name is Misaki, I've just met him this week, there's nothing more, nothing less."

"It's okay, I understand…" Miyagi said as he lowered his hand slowly and started caressing Shinobu's right cheek that easily turned hot.

"He is also the boyfriend of the novelist Usami Akihiko…" Shinobu continued and peeked above to take a look at his older lover; but no reaction at all.

"I also heard Usami-san had sex with Hiroki once."

Miyagi's fingers stopped moving once Shinobu finished his last statement. The moment he felt that, he panicked and thought that Miyagi was clearly jealous, so he took another peek, and to his surprise, the older man let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Shinobu asked with an extremely annoyed face.

"It's nothing, it's just that is the first time that I've heard you tell someone –san, it's just weird coming from you."

"Weird? Even I sometimes respect those who deserve it."

"So I don't deserve being respected?" Miyagi grabbed a hold of Shinobu's chin, pulled it sideways to see his face.

Their eyes met; Shinobu got nervous and said "You're different," now looking away.

"How am I different?" The taller man asked as he now lovingly caressed Shinobu's torso.

The boy slowly turned around, carefully thinking what to say and what not and gently pressed his small forehead in Miyagi's chest.

They stayed like that for a couple of moments, Miyagi still carefully stroking Shinobu's hair.

Both were comfortable, but Shinobu still wanted to answer Miyagi's question, so he got closer to his face and gave with a small kiss, again, turning beet red.

"What was that?" Miyagi asked, both surprised and confused.

"Nothing..!" Shinobu said as he made an effort to sit, but miserable failed to, due to Miyagi's long arms pulling him into an embrace.

"Hey… what a-"

Shinobu thought, _He just loves interrupting me…_

"I get it…" Miyagi said with a grin on his face, showing he understood the reason behind that kiss.

nononononononononon

Two days had passed and the two good-looking semes still wanted to believe that their ukes were only friends and nothing else…

nononononononononon

Misaki had been having trouble seeing from afar, so he told Akihiko that he'd go get his eyesight checked. Akihiko was suspicious, not that he wanted to, so he insisted on going with him just to make sure he wasn't sneaking out with little Shinobu.

In the end, Misaki did need some glasses, but he would only use them in class. He was never popular, and thought he'd just look ridiculous with them.

_Glasses only look good on intelligent people like Usagi-san. I'll just get laughed at…_

nononononononononon

Misaki was late for class because he first had some "fun" with Akihiko, and time had passed faster than he thought.

As he was running across the hall to get to his class, he saw Hiroki. He was lucky because Hiroki was still on his way to the classroom too, only that he was walking, not running.

He entered the room and was still half-panting. He looked up and saw Shinobu sitting in their usual spot, Shinobu was obviously waiting for him.

Half of the class stared at Misaki, some whispering, and even some girls giggling a little.

_This is so embarrassing, I'll just take them off,_ Misaki thought, blushing, and took his new glasses off. He was somewhat upset, since he didn't last with them more that 2 minutes; he had just put them on before entering class.

Misaki slowly climbed the stairs, looking down, trying to avoid other people's eyes and sat down next to his only friend.

Everyone decided to ignore those two and keep on talking about their own business, when Hiroki entered, checked the attendance and started writing on the board his lesson without a delay.

Shinobu randomly looked Misaki's way and noticed he was having trouble seeing, so the younger boy chose to encourage him by saying, "Why did you take them off?"

"Huh?" Misaki turned, almost too distracted to listen.

"You look good with them, your glasses, I mean…" Shinobu avoided making eye contact and reached out for Misaki's bag to get the glasses.

Misaki stared blankly at Shinobu, who grabbed his glasses and put, carefully, on the dark-haired boy.

"See? That's better," Shinobu finally smiled, a friendly smile, which made Misaki slightly blush and see flowers on the background.

_So this is how wealthy kids look like, so handsome…_

Misaki was finally forced into reality when being hit by a book thrown by Kamijou the Devil.

nononononononononon

"Misaki, I'll ask my… I mean, the dean something."

"Great! I'll just go with you, I have some questions to ask for Kamijou-sensei."

The boys took off and Shinobu went with the dean first, while Misaki waited outside.

"Kamijou~ My honey~!" _Who could that be? _

"auggh, get away from me!" _Isn't that Kamijou-sensei?_

Misaki head voices coming from Hiroki's office and walked towards the door and decided to take a peek inside.

There were two men, Kamijou and a tall, dark-haired man. The man was clinging to Kamijou, while Kamijou was ignoring the man's' whines and started being the target of a book.

Misaki knew it was bad to peek, so he went back to where he was and patiently waited for Shinobu.

"Let's go, Misaki," Shinobu said with a rather annoyed voice and face. The moment he came out, he slammed the door somewhat hard with a pissed off face.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked, walking towards to mad boy.

"It's nothing… Let's go," Shinobu was walking faster, making Misaki almost run to keep up with his pace.

"Wait, Shinobu."

The boy stopped walking and turned to the older boy, "What?"

"Umm.. Let's not go today, I can always ask Usagi-san…." The taller boy said, trying to not sound suspicious. He didn't want to see his friend sad and jealous like he had been last time with Aikawa-san.

Shinobu ignored the other's pleading and conitued walking.

He slammed the door open as soon as he heard his lover's voice.

There they were, one man was sitting down in front of his laptop, while the other man was hugging his assistant from behind.

Misaki heard something; Shinobu had snapped. It was the first time Misaki had ever seen him this mad yet jealous self.

"Uwa~, wait Shinobu!" The older boy said as he tried to pull the boy out of the room. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, sensei!" Misaki, almost screaming, shut his eyes close; he knew that that misunderstanding wasn't going to be pretty.

"You have the wrong idea!" Both professors said at the same time, making Shinobu madder at how they were somehow thinking the same.

**This chapter is longer that the rest**

**If anyone has ideas as to what to add, just tell me **

**Ja'ne~**

**Reviews are love**


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki lost a hold of the boy, and saw how the boy was approaching the tall, black-haired man.

He was stomping his feet like a child, and then pulled the man's necktie. Forcing his seme in a very rough and desperate kiss. As the boy was still forcing his mouth onto the other, he grabbed the man's arms and started putting them around himself. The man tightens his arms, making the boy come closer to his body, not caring about their surroundings. The young boy then returned the embrace, thinking the same as his older lover.

Both , Misaki and Kamijou, felt awkward at the sight that was placed in front of them

Misaki was totally frozen when Hiroki patted his shoulder and said, "What are you waiting for! Let's get the hell out of here."

Misaki was finally unfrozen and so were the lovers in front of them, who were unshamelessly making out with audience in the first seat row.

Shinobu blushed beet red, while Miyagi slightly blushed, turning around.

After what Misaki had seen in that office, all his doubts disappeared of Shinobu and Miyagi really going out, but he had also learned another thing; that the young Takatsuki Shinobu was a very jealous boy.

Hiroki had left, but Misaki hadn't, due to Shinobu stopping from after finishing forcing himself onto the other older man.

The youngest boy sat the green-eyed boy at the corner, while he and Miyagi were discussing, more like screaming whatever and not responding each others' questions.

Shinobu was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and with an angry face, asked, "so what's your excuse now!"

The man's back was facing his lover who then moved only his eyes to take a peek at him and ignored Shinobu's question and instead asked, "Didn't I tell you before to knock first?"

"Why would I have to knock! It's only because you don't want me to know about your relationship with that man, right!"

"It's not that! We aren't always like that! Your timing is just off!"

"My timing!" Every time I come by, it's like that; it can't possibly be my timing, you bastard!"

"You don't understand, you stupid brat! And it's definitely your timing. How come you never come when we are working seriously?"

"That's because you are always making out!"

The green-eyed boy stared at them. Surprised at how both of them insulted each other.

I could never talk to Usagi-san like that… Misaki thought in amazement and swallowed.

"Have you ever seen us kissing! No, right! Stop believing everything you see and listen to me explain what was happening," Miyagi lowered his voice as he finished his sentence, calming himself and Shinobu down.

"Then explain it!" Shinobu yelled as he pulled the man's tie with a great force, almost hurting the other.

"I was just teasing him, nothing new…"

"so when you tease someone you sexually harass them, you perverted old man!"

Shinobu was still panting from all that screaming. Miyagi knew discussing wouldn't get them anywhere, so he chose to compose himself and act like the adult that he was.

Miyagi grabbed the boy's side of his face and asked, "What do you think about us?"

"About who?" Shinobu blushed, but from his frown had yet to disappear.

"About me and Kamijou. Do you honestly think that I'm cheating on you with him?"

Shinobu was caught off guard by that question and did notk now what to say next, so instead he just kept quiet.

"Do you want me to cheat on you them? I've told you countless of times that there's nothing between us. Miyagi told Shinobu, reassuring him that he truly was loyal to him.

"Of course not! I just have never liked you two always being together!"

"It's only because we work together, nothing more…"

"Then… this is not sympathy, right?" Shinobu asked as he finally freed his head; lowered his head and grabbed onto Miyagi's shirt.

"You really like that word, don't you? I am with you because I love you, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi said in a low and calm voice which for some reason was even more attractive than usual.

As Shinobu heard those words, all his insecurities went away, causing him to dare not look up, almost dying from happiness.

Miyagi had learned most of Shinobu's reactions, and he could tell that right about now Shinobu was feeling really happy. He leaned down and gave him a sweet make-up kiss, but as predicted, it became stronger and stronger.

On the other side, Misaki thought as he left the some silent, "Now this is getting even more awkward…"

Misaki cursed himself as he left the university.

Why am I always getting caught up in things like this? Is the whole world turning gay?

They boy started to think of all the people he knew and that they were also gay.

He headed out and walked home and hoped not to get involved in more unnecessary things.

Misaki got home, to where his older lover awaited his coming.

As Misaki set foot in their apartment, he saw a stack of a new volume of Akihiko's BL novels.

Misaki ignored them, knowing fully well what would happen if he were to complain about them to Akihiko, who was typing something into his laptop.

He headed to his room to put away his bag and change clothes and went back downstairs and started making lunch.

"Misaki?"


End file.
